pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Samina Raja
Samina Raja is a Pakistani poetess, writer, editor, translator, educationist and broadcaster. She writes in Urdu. She lives in Islamabad, Pakistan and works in the National Language Authority as a Subject Specialist. BIOGRAPHY Samina Raja was born on 11th September 1961 in Bahawalpur, Pakistan. She has a Master's degree in Urdu Literature from Punjab University Lahore. She started writing poetry in 1973 and has published twelve books of poetry, two Kulliat and one selection of her romantic poetry so far. She has written some books in Urdu prose and has edited and translated some valuable works of prose from English to Urdu. Raja joined the National Book Foundation as a consultant and editor of monthly Kitab in 1898. In 1998 she also joined monthly Aassar as an editor. As a media person, she has been conducting All Pakistan Mushairas since 1995 on Pakistan Television (PTV). She also has presented a long series of a famous literary program Urdu Adab Mein Aurat Ka Kirdar "The Role of Woman in Urdu Literature" on PTV. Raja currently works as a Subject Specialist in the National Language Authority, Islamabad and is planing to bring out a new literary magazine KhwabgarDream Maker. BOOKS OF POETRY She started writing in 1973 and has published twelve collections of her poetry. Following are the titles of her published books in chronological order. 1-Huweda 1995 2-Shehr e saba 1997 3-Aur Wisal 1998 4-Khwabnaey 1998 5-Bagh e Shab 1999 6-Bazdeed 2000 7-Haft Aasman 2001 8-Parikhana 2002 9-Adan Ke Rastey Par 2003 10-Dil e Laila 2004 11-Ishqabad 2006 12-Hijr Nama 2008 She also has published two Kulliat and one selection of her poetry, 1-Kita e Khwab 2004 2-Kitab e Jan 2005 3-Woh Sham Zara Si Gehri Thi 2005 [[Video:Samina Raja aashob|thumb|460px|left|Samina Raja]] POETRY TRAITS The feminine and human perspectives of love and longing, nostalgias of past and past lives, socio psychological problems of the new age, mythological and metaphysical subjects. Samina Raja is the most prolific poetess of her time and has full command on both Ghazal and Nazm. BOOKS OF PROSE AND TRANSLATION Sharq Shanasi 2005 Orientalism by Edward Said Bartanvi Hind Ka Mustaqbil 2007 Verdict on India by Beverley Nichols. EDITORSHIP Samina Raja has also been the editor of four literary magazines Mustaqbil 1991,1994 Kitab 1998,2005 Aasar 1998,2004 Khwabgar 2008 RECENT ACTIVITIES She is working as a Subject Specialist in NLA and has restarted her literary magazine Aassar. She is publishing a special issue of her new magazine Khwabgar. Poems by Samina Raja ISHQ Ik sada-e-khwab / Nadeeda jahanon say guzar kr aa rahi hai/ Dhoop jesi chandni / Kali zaminon kay badan chamka rahi hai/ Fasl-e-gul aanay say pehlay,koi khushboo /Sb zmanon kay muqaddas perahan chamka rahi hai / Aag jesi koi heratnaak shai / Dil kay nihan khanon mein jalti ja rahi hai POORAY CHAND KI RAAT Aankh tlak utri aati hai pooray chand ki raat / Jeewan ki lambi rahon pr saya sa ik sath / Honton pr aisi hi lali,mathay pr aisay hi sitaray / Mang mein jagmag jagmag afshan aur chunri mein jugnoo saray / Palkon kay pichhay ik sapna aur sapnay mein nain tumharay / Yaad aai hai aaj mujhay ik pichlay janam ki baat / Bhool gai ab---hath say kaisay choota tha woh hath / SURKH AUR NEELAY PHOOL Aik jhurjhuri lay kr jagti thi betabi / raat ka andhera jb,boond boond girta tha / dil ko choonay lagtay thay teray reshmin alfaz / khwab chshm-e-heran ko jhuk kay choom leta tha / raat bheeg jati thi ,barishon ki khushboo mein / teray garm honton say, somras tapakta tha / surkh aur neelay phool is badan pe khiltay thay / subh kay kinaray pr,donon waqt miltay thay / KUCH TO THA, JIS KI KHABAR DIL KO NAHIN HO PA'e Neend mein toot gya bntay hu'ay khwab ka kanch / Ik ta'aluq jo kisi aur kay dil nay chaha / ko'i dr bnd hu'a yaad kay aywanon mein / Bagh-e-imrooz mein khil pa'e nahin koi kli / Aasmanon mein kahin zard sitara toota / Paas say ho kay gya narm hawa ka jhonka / Rasta bhool ga'e door say aati aawaz / Aik aahat thi jo kuch dair talak saath chali / Ya kisi shakhs nay honton mein daba li siski / Kuch to tha, jis ki khabar dil ko nahin ho pa'e! KUCH TO HAI, JIS KA ASAR DIL Pay HU'A JATA HAI Raat ko dekha hu'a bhoola hu'a khwab ko'e / Yaad-e-mazi say umadta hu'a ik moja-e-sard / Aik aaseb zda bnd mkan ki khushboo / Raat kay baghchay say raat ki rani ki mehek / Aasmanon say kisi taza sitaray ki chamak / Shehr-e-nadeeda say aati hu'e betaab hawa / Door say doash-e-hawa pr koi sur bansuri ka / Ajnabi qadmon ki rstay pay dharakti aahat / Ya kisi chahnay walay ko lagi hai hichki / Kuch to hai, jis ka asar dil pay hu'a jata hai! GHAZAL-1 Hm kisi chshm-e-fusoon saz mein rkhay huay hain / Khwab hain, khwab ke andaz mein rkhay huay hain / Taab anjam-e-muhabbat ki bhla kya latay / Natawan dil wahin, aaghaz mein rkhay huay hain / Jltay jaen gay abhi aur chraghon say chragh / Jb teri anjuman-e-naaz mein rkhay huay hain / Ay hawa!aur khizaon kay ilawa kya hai / Waswasay kion teri aawaz mein rkhay huay hain? / Ik sitaray ko to main subh tlak lay aai / Beshtar raat kay aaghaz mein rkhay huay hain / Kt kay woh pr to hwaon mein kahin ur bhi gaey / Dil yahin hasrat-e-prwaz mein rkhay huay hain / Hm to hain aab-e-zr-e-ishq say likhay huay harf / Baish qeemat hain, buhat raaz mein rkhay huay hain GHAZAL-2 Tnha sr-e-anjuman khri thi / Main apnay wisal say bri thi / Ik umr tlak sfar kia tha / Manzil pay puhanch kay gir pri thi / Talib koi meri nffi ka tha / Aur shrt yeh mot say kri thi / Woh aik hawa-e-taza mein tha / Main khwab-e-qdeem mein gri thi / Woh khud ko khuda smajh raha tha / Main apnay huzoor mein khri thi / GHAZAL-3 Chshm hairan bhi hai, ehd ki paband bhi hai / Dil jisay chahta hai us say gila mand bhi hai / Poshish-e-ghm pe na itna bhi koi nazan ho / Is mein hlki si khushi ka kahin pewand bhi hai / Baray,us deed say aankhon ko mila hai kuch chaen / Lekin is dil ki tarap aaj say dochand bhi hai / Aap kay sr mein kisi aur ka soda,herat! / Jb isi sr ki hmaray liay sogand bhi hai / Raat,tnhai,taaqub mein musalsal koi chaap, / Aur jb ilm ho, aagay yeh gli band bhi hai / Nabz pr dst-e-msiha nahin,hai dst-e-hbib / Gr yeh ht jaey to ik aan mein dil band bhi hai GHAZAL-4 Buhat chaha jahan mein shaad hona / Muqaddar mein na tha aabaad hona / Qafas ko hm chaman hi maan laen gay / Khush aaey gr tujhay sayyaad hona / Usay hai ronaq-e-dunya say nisbat / So ab kis kay liay barbaad hona / Yeh dil hai said-e-yaad-e-yaar aisa / Na chahay ga kabhi aazaad hona / Kabhi dekhay woh apnay qasr-e-dil say / Kisi ka khanaman barbaad hona / Buhat hai,zindagi kay rastay pr / Hamein ik doosray ki yaad hona GHZAL-5 Jan ka roag bn jata aik din malal us ka / Sard khana-e-dil mein rakh diya khayal us ka / Aik din ki doori pr,khwab-e-wasl roshan hai / Shab hoei to aay ga dheaan mein jamal us ka / Phool, muskurahat aur chnd hsraton kay sath / Poochnay gaey hm bhi, aik roaz haal us ka / Natawan hai kuch dil bhi,kuch swal bemani / Toar kr nikal aay aur woh bhi jaal us ka? / Hm jwab kya detay, khud swal bn bethay / Is qadar achanak tha,hm say ik swal us ka / GHAZAL-6 Yeh gham nahin ke tera gham saha nahin jata / Sitam yeh hai ke kisi say kaha nahin jata / Jo shakhs sail-e-zamana ka rukh badalta raha / Bahao pr bhi ab us say baha nahin jata / Hamesha tark-e-muhabbat ka azm krtay hain / Hamesha hm say hi qaaym raha nahin jata / Ajab hai kya tujhay puhncha nahin agar zr-e-khwab / K qatilon ko kabhi khoonbaha nahin jata / Sda say khud pe raha ikhtiar lekin aaj / Woh bekali hai k hm say raha nahin jata GHAZAL-7 Shama ki tarha yeh shola bhi tha ik raat ki baat / Ab khuli hm pe teri chashm-e-mdaraat ki baat / Hm k jis baat pe tajj aay thay sari dunya / Teray nazdeek hamesha woh rahi baat ki baat / Teray altaaf ki barish say shraboor tha dil / Yaad prti hai yeh guzri hoei brsaat ki baat / Aankh mein jesay kisi khwab ngar ka manzar / Hoant pr us ke kisi sheh-e-tilismaat ki baat / Khud framoshi ki ummid pe aa bethay thay / chaer di too ne bhi aakhir,wohi halaat ki baat / Jesay ik umr pe chaei ho syahi is ki / Yeh gham-e-hijr hai kenay ko to ik raat ki baat